Construction equipment in particular is poorly suited to traveling long distances on its own to and from the place where it is used. For this reason it is usually loaded onto transport vehicles and moved to the site. In order to unload the equipment from the transport vehicle, it can be hoisted from the transport vehicle and placed on the ground by means of a hoisting device such as a crane.
This requires a suitable connection between the construction machine and the hoist. Care must be taken that the machine does not tip or swing when being hoisted in order to avoid damaging the machine during the hoisting or lowering processes or damaging the transport vehicle during the loading or unloading processes.
Furthermore, a mechanism at the machine that serves to produce the connection between the hoisting apparatus and the machine should not cause a disturbance during the normal operation of the machine, for instance by rattling, and should be invisible if possible.